Promises under the Moon
by Lucifer666
Summary: Percy Jackson twice the savior of Olympus is left broken after the war with Gaea. Annabeth left him for a son of Ares, his parents killed during the war with Gaea. Camp has almost abandoned him. With nothing left he has only one choice left but someone has an alternative. An Option to give meaning back to his life, but would he take the offer? PertamisxChaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, you might know me from the story "Percy Jackson and the Last War" if not fret not. I decided to try something a bit different while I put the other story on hold for a while. I hope you like it.**

Percy POV

I thought that my life would get better after the war with Gaea. It didn't.

I lost everything in the war. My parents were killed by minions of Gaea. Annabeth broke up with me just after the ceremony held in our honor. I thought that as long as I had camp Half-blood everything would be fine, but seeing Annabeth with her new boyfriend, a Son of Ares was anything but pleasant. The fact that I accidentally overheard them talking about their time together while she was still my girlfriend didn't make it better. It had been one year since the fight with Gaea, and nobody talked to me anymore. Well, almost nobody, a few still talked to me, but the majority was fixated on the Son of Ares, Grant Wilson. Since I grew more and more depressed for every day that went by, I decided that I would grant the wish of most of the Olympian Council.

I was sitting on the bus as it made its way towards the Empire State building. I thought back on my life, from the day I first learned who my father was. Back to the first quest I led, with her and Grover to the underworld to find Zeus masterbolt, then my next quest to journey into the sea of monsters to save my best friend and find the golden fleece to save what later became another of my best friends, then to the quest with Artemis's hunters to find Annabeth and where I held the sky for Artemis so she could defeat Atlas and force him under the sky again. That was also where I lost another friend I had made in Zoë. My next journey led me into the deadly labyrinth where I discovered just how powerful my powers could be, I also met Calypso and later had a mortal with the sight to look past the mist led us through the maze. And then the battle at Manhattan, where I fought Kronos and Luke sacrificed himself to end Kronos, or at least scatter him to dust and spread him all over the world.

I almost missed my stop as I was in so deep thoughts. I quickly got off and made my way to the Empire State Building. I gazed up at the top and was amazed at how the mortals couldn't see that Olympus was seated just above them. A city more beautiful than any on earth. I went inside and at the counter.

"What do you want kid?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

I just looked at him and said "The card to the 600th floor, please".

"There ain't no 600th floor kid, now beat it" he said still not looking up from his book.

Not bothering to talk back at him I simply reached over the counter and took the card, and went inside the elevator before he could say anything. I put the card inside the slot and it instantly moved upwards. Towards the 600th floor.

The elevator was playing the song "Time of dying" by Three Days Grace. I had listened to a lot of music since no one talked to me anymore.

Finally the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal the beautiful city that was Olympus. I looked around admiring the work Annabath had put into this city. It was amazing and showed just how much talent she had. At the thought of her I instantly felt pain course through me. I haven't talked to Thalia or Nico about our breakup as they were both busy with their duties, she with the hunt and he with helping his father in the underworld. I strolled through the city talked a long look at the place to really appreciate the beauty. I finally came to the council and without knocking and not caring that I was being rude, I pushed the doors open and walk into the room. All eyes turned towards me and Zeus said "Who dares interrupt our meeting?" he said, although had suspected he already knew who I was.

"Son, why are you interrupting our meeting, is something wrong?" Poseidon asked worry evident in his voice.

"Not really, I just came to ask you of a favor I know most of you would be pleased with" I said my voice dull and without emotions.

Aphrodite looked at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Very well Percues, what can we do for you?" the king of the Gods asked clearly intrigued in what I had said.

"I want to….."

**Hope you like the first chapter please let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot that people like my story ****.**

**Well, here is the next chapter in the story, I hope you'll it. Without further ado, let's get to the story shall we?**

Percy POV

"I want to…" I paused and look up at the King of the Gods before I said "Die". My eyes were dull and showed no emotion as if life itself had left them.

The council room fell completely silent before my father broke into a huge uproar. It took the help of his two sisters, Hera and Hestia to calm him down enough so they could question my decision.

Zeus looked at me incredulous before asking "Why do you wish to die, young hero?". I could feel the pressure of all the eyes of the Gods. I turned and looked at each and every one of them. I met the eyes of fury in Ares, the loving eyes of Hestia full of kindness and concern. My eyes wandered from God to God to Goddess. Then they met the silvery eyes of Artemis. There was something in the way she looked at me, as if she was concerned for me. However, I dismissed it as merely foolishness as she wasn't exactly known for her kindness towards men or boys.

"I have nothing left, my mother and stepfather along with my unborn mortal little sister were killed during the war, my ex-girlfriend didn't love me after all and had been cheating on me with the son of Ares. Almost nobody talk to me at camp anymore, I'm practically a ghost there and if so I'd rather be in the underworld where I can maybe see my mother" I finished a few tears had fallen from my eyes.

Silence filled the room. I stood under the gaze of every God and Goddess. Some were smiling while others looked shocked. My father's face showed deep sadness at my words.

"Very well Percues if that is what you wish then we will grant it" Zeus said at last. I let out a deep sigh that I could finally leave this world.

"Wait" someone said aloud. All eyes turned towards the one who had spoken up. I lifted my heads and looked with a pained expression on whoever wanted to prolong my suffering. To say I was shocked was and understatement. The one who had spoken up didn't fit in with everything I knew of her. Her silver eyes seemed to bore themselves into mine, into my very core.

"There is another way" she said.

Artemis POV

"There is another way" I said and I knew that some of my fellow council members perked up at this. Poseidon seemed to try and grasp for the answer with his eyes. It felt a bit uncomfortable, however, I had to do something. I couldn't very well let one of the best heroes we had ever had, die like this. _Is that really why you don't want him to die?_ A voice spoke in my mind. I merely dismissed it and told myself that there were no other reason then that. Yet it sounded wrong, even in my head, but I ignored it regardless.

I could feel that the others were waiting for me to continue.

"You said that you had nothing left? I know my lieutenant care for you, like a brother, and would be devastated if you'd die now. Besides, if you have nothing to do, why don't we find something for you?" I said and looked at our young hero.

He had defeated Kronos and then he had helped put Gaea back to sleep. He had done more than most demigod would even dream of.

He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. I assumed it was because it had been me who had spoken up instead of any other. _Why aren't you just true to yourself? Tell him what's really bothering you_ the voice taunted inside my head. I looked towards Aphrodite to see if she was the one playing tricks on me. However, she seemed more interested in young Perceus.

The Gods began discussing different jobs for him. Before I could say anything Hestia beat me to it.

"He could be my champion and help rescue demigods all over and bring them to the safety of the camp, or if they are girls, to the hunt if they so desire. I know for a fact that some of you have kept some of your children safe from this war instead of claiming like you promised Perceus after the war with father" she said shocking many of us.

I looked at Perceus to see what he wanted. He seemed deep in thought and I was just about to suggest that he could sleep on it.

"I accept Lady Hestia" he said unwavering and with new determination evident on his face. Poseidon seemed happy that his son at last showed something else than emptiness.

Hestia stood from the heart and changed her form until she was an adult. She looked like she could have been young Perceus's mother. She placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered ancient Greek chants. He slowly glowed a warm orange color. The color of Hestias own flames.

"Now you are my champion. You have been granted the ability to use fire on equal terms if your water powers. You are resistant to fire and you can summon homecooked food." She said with a big smile. I had never seen Hestia as happy as she was now.

A few other Gods had silently blessed him as well, but I didn't know who. I only knew that my brother Apollo had blessed him and the fact that I unconsciously had done it was well.

Hestia turned to her brother. "Please dear brother give him immortality" she said shocking young Perceus who seemed tired.

Zeus reluctantly did so and I couldn't help but feel happy that he would live forever among us. He wasn't a God like us, but he wouldn't die and he could still help the demigods if they needed his help.

"My dear Champion, I have a task for you. There is a girl I want you to bring to Artemis's hunters. I want you to punish her foster parents for reasons you will soon know." She said and placed her hand on Perceus before he vanished in flames.

**Hope you like this chapter, please let me know in the reviews what you think as it means a lot ****.**

**Well, until next time, cya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys here is yet another chapter. I hope you'll like it. I know it reminds a lot of other Guardian of the hunt story, but right now, that isn't where I'll take my story in the next chapters, but let's get to the story, which is why you are here after all.**

Percy POV

Hestia placed her hands on my shoulders and flashed me away in flames. It smelled burnt for a moment and then I was in the driveway of a middle class house. The sun was still high in the sky and the warmth instantly dazed me.

Before I could do anything, my clothes changed. I was now adorning a sea blue shirt with black shorts. On the shirt was a hearth, as the one Hestia tends on Olympus with a little girl poking with a stick. I smiled, knowing that it was her way of showing others that I was her champion.

I remembered what she told me of my mission. I quickly went up the driveway and knocked on the door. No one answered yet I could hear voices inside.

The scream that came was piercing my heart, and I quickly kicked the door down and went inside.

"Come here you brat. It's time you earned some money for this house, if you want to live here," a gruff male voice said.

"I don't want to live with you disgusting people," a girl yelled back. Something in her voice sounded familiar, yet I knew I didn't know the girl.

"And where'd you go?" The man yelled back "your parents didn't want you, so we got stuck with you. Now entertain the nice man with your body, and earn your keep of this house" the man had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards another room I assumed wasn't visible from the outside.

Before the man could get to the room, I pulled my faithful pen from my pocket. I quickly uncapped it and Riptide sprung free. The sound drew the man's attention. He instantly let go of the girl and looked at me. The girl quickly ran and hid, while the man buffed up to look intimidating.

"How dare you enter my house without permission?" He bellowed as he took an empty beer bottle and cracked it against the table. He threatened me with the broken bottle.

I looked at him, my rage boiling within. I calmly walk ever so slowly towards him, making sure he knew that I had the upper hand in this fight.

"Her parent sent me and I'm not pleased with what I have heard here," I said with poison dripping in my voice. My eyes felt hot, as if they were on fire. I never broke eye contact with the man. Without realizing, I had set fire to my sword. The fire dripped down on the floor and hungrily ate away at the soft rug.

Fear was evident in the man's eyes. His hands were shaking as the fear took control of his body.

I raised my sword arm and pointed Riptide at the man. When I was close, enough, I stabbed the sword through him. I knew the sword would not touch him as it was made of celestial bronze. However, the fire instantly began eating at his clothes and soon his flesh. The man screamed in agony and begged for mercy. I watched as the man burned to ashes screaming in agony. I sent a prayer to Hades asking for the hardest punishment he could give this man.

I turned towards the girl who was still hiding. As I slowly walked towards her, she screamed "Leave me alone, don't come near me".

"It's alright I'm on your side" I calmly said my voice as caring as I could muster.

She peeked from behind the flipped over table. That was when I noticed who she looked. Her hair was jet black and her eyes shone a sea green color. The same color as my own. I realized she was my sister. I felt happy for the first time in forever as I know had another sibling beside Tyson.

"Who are you?" She asked as she slowly crept from her hiding place. I smiled at her and for the first time, in a while, my usual grin was plastered on my face.

"I'm your brother," I said as I walked closer to her. "I don't have a brother," she said, looking at me inquiringly. "Your father, our father is the Greek God of the sea, Poseidon," I said as I began telling her everything. I ended my speech by telling her that if she wanted, she could go to camp, but there would be boys, or she could join the hunt with Artemis.

"I'd like to join the hunters" she looked at me "but does that mean I'll never see you again?" She asked.

"No, you can see me all you want, you are my precious little sister after all," I said as I ruffled her hair, to which she pouted. We talked for a while before we flashed to the hunter's camp. I learned that her name was Serena and that she was 13 years old. I took her hand in mine and used my patron's powers to flash us to the hunter's camp in flames.

**Hope you liked the story keep the reviews coming so I know if you liked it. Until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys here is another chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

***** 3 years later *****

Third Person POV

"Don't you think it's time, dear brother?" Hestia asked her brother. Her brother, who were gazing over New York, looked at her dimly aware of what she was hinting at.

"Time for what, sister?" He simply asked before returning to gaze at the city, as if he was expecting another attack.

"My champion has earned the gift of Godhood. Not even, you can deny him that" Hestia said seriously.

In the past 3 years, her champion had proven why he was one of the greatest heroes. He rescued the children of the Gods, with little regards to his own well being. He had become a legend, a whisper among the demigods. Her champion had wished to remain hidden. Aphrodite had given him her blessing to change his appearance at will. Hestia was proud to know what her champion had done in the last 3 years. He had rescued demigods and brought them to camp, for their own safety. The few girls who wanted, was offered a place among the hunters.

Her champion had also mastered his powers over fire. He was now a force to be reckoned with, yet she knew that he would always defend them, if the need should ever arise. She prayed it didn't. He deserved peace, or at least peace from war.

Hestia had kept pestering her brother for the last couple of months. However, it was only now she was certain that her brother would relent. Her champion had saved another of his daughters.

"Hmm," he said not moving and still gazing over the city. He was deep in thought because he had thought the same as Hestia. That it was time, for him to join them in Godhood.

"Very well bring him to the next council meeting and I shall offer it to him," he said finally breaking his gaze from the city to look at his dear sister. His eyes shone with gratefulness as her champion had saved one of his beloved daughters.

***** 1 week later *****

The council, was yet again together in one of their many meetings. This time, however, would be slightly different. This time a new God might rise.

Hestia sat at the hearth and waited for her champion. He wasn't usually attending their meetings, but today was different. He was, after all, the reason for this meeting. She hoped that he would accept, as he truly had deserved their gift more than any other had been. The fact that he had turned it down the first time proved just that. She sat smiling with an earsplitting grin, as she tended the fire. She was thinking of all the things they could do together once he had accepted.

Over the past year, they had gotten closer and now had a mother-son relationship. She loved him as if he was her own.

She looked at the other Gods and saw that some were greatly annoyed that the meeting hadn't yet begun, as if they had anything better to do. Hestia looked at her niece, Artemis. Hestia noticed that she was in deep thought, which seemed strange because she was the one who paid attention the most during the meetings. She was about to rise and walk over to her, to talk. However, she was interrupted as the doors to the throne room were pushed open. There he was. Her pride and joy for the last couple of years. She had spent a lot of her time with him, breaking the rule that Gods wasn't to spend time with their offspring. However, he was her offspring and therefore she didn't technically break the rules. Not that she cared if she did.

He walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug, before he turned and bowed his head to Zeus, Poseidon.

"How nice of you to come, Perseus" Zeus said in a taunting voice. His voice wasn't angry, quite the opposite. He was happy, and was merely teasing the young hero.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not quite a morning person," Percy said with a small grin teasing his face.

Aphrodite licked her lips hungrily. She had been after the young hero for quite some time now. He was the new Mr. Hot on Olympus. Every gossip on Hephaestus TV was about him. Everybody talked about him. However, Aphrodite had to have him. She was the most popular woman on Olympus and she would get him, eventually.

"Well, no matter," Zeus said before he turned towards the council.

"Is there any here who would deny him?" He asked. Only Ares raised his hands, yet Zeus pretended as if he didn't see.

"Very well. Percy we will offer you once more the offer of Godhood, what do you say?" He said looking at the young boy. Percy looked towards Hestia. He smiled at her, winked at her before he turned back to Zeus.

"I will. On one condition," he said not breaking eye contact with the king of the Gods.

To say Zeus was shocked was an understatement. Every God and Goddess looked awestruck at him.

"And what condition would that be?" Zeus asked, bewildered.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Percy said before he turned once more to look at Hestia.

"I want you to return the thrones to Hestia and Hades, make them complete members of the council again," he said, but before anyone could say anything he continued "And I want you to make Hestia my mother."

Tears flowed from Hestia's eyes. She was happy that he wanted her as his new mother. She ran towards him and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Well, I suppose that would alright," Zeus said, shocked that this young hero wanted his sweet older sister as his new mother. However, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the happiness in Hestia's eyes. Even Poseidon had nothing against his son's wishes. He was happy that his son had finally found something to be happy for.

"Well, brother I agree that is a fair trade" Poseidon said with a huge smile. He was excited about his son becoming a God. He would then have to train with him under water, as he had to learn to fully use, the powers within him once he became a God.

"Yes, well young Perseus we will grant you that," Zeus said as two new thrones rose from the ground. Hestia's, was placed beside Artemis's and Hades' throne was placed at the end of the other side. Hades appeared out of a Shadow and looked incredulous at his throne. His mouth agape. He looked at Zeus, who smilingly pointed at Perseus.

"Thank you Perseus, I will move you mother and stepfather to the island of the blessed," Hades said patting the young hero on his shoulders.

Percy just smilingly nodded. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon began chanting in Ancient Greek. However, it was too fast for Percy to catch any of the words. His body began glowing with a golden light.

Then he screamed as the pain kicked in. Then everything went black for Percy as he collapsed into the arms of his new mother. He softly kissed his forehead as she whispered "Thank you, my son"

**Hope you like the chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys, thanks for the reviews it means a lot that you like my story **

**Here is another chapter that I hope you'll like.**

Percy POV

It's been a week since I had become a God. My domains were yet to be revealed, as the Fates apparently had problems deciding or seeing, or whatever they do. I had spent the whole week at the bottom of the ocean. My father had trained me further with my powers over water. I was now stronger then had had ever been, and my father taught me how to use the powers that were locked away within me. When I asked him why they were locked away, he gave me a long description that I soon forgot, because of my ADHD.

However, it was now time for me to train with my mother. She was to teach me how to control my fire powers and how to use them just as well as my water powers. When they made her my mother, I immediately received the powers a child of hers would have had. However, since I was already her champion it just made my powers that more stronger.

I was excited to be with my mother again. In the one week I had spent with my father, it had only been him and me. No other Gods were to interfere, unless there were certain situations that required it. Luckily, there wasn't. I yearned to with her again, sit around the fire at night at talk like we did in the past 3 years. She had eased me from my pain and brought me happiness.

"Hello Percy" Aphrodite said in a sultry voice. It instantly sent a chill down my spine. She had gone against the rules the first couple of days, training with my father. She had at night when I was getting into bed, flashed herself into my bed. It took most of the council to make her swear on the Styx not to do it again.

"Aphrodite" I said as calmly and kindly as I could. I didn't really have anything against her, but her having the hot's for me, as she says, is quite unsettling.

"Come, I need to talk with you, it's very important," she said, grabbing my hand and flashed us to her palace on Olympus.

"What is you want to talk about?" I said as we appeared in what I assumed was her living room.

I was a bit skeptical, as it could very well be her trying to get me into her bed.

"Don't worry Percy, it's not about me wanting you, though we you want we could always head to the bedroom before we talk" she said teasingly.

"No thanks," I said quickly before she led me to the couch. I sat down and she saw beside me, a bit too close for my comfort.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I said, wanting to know why she would delay my meeting with my mother.

"I just wanted to ask you who you love?" She said seriously. I choked and coughed before looking her in the eyes. She was staring seriously back, scrutinizing for an answer.

"I…" I began, "I don't know no one at the moment," I said unsure why she was asking.

"I see," was all she said.

"Why are you asking?" I asked, curious as to the reason behind it. She looked at me for a while before she decided to say, "Well, I guess you deserve to know the truth. Follow me". She rose from the couch and made way for a room at the back of her palace.

Inside the room was just a big pink ball. At first, I was unsure what I was looking at. However, before I could ask, she said "Look into it and you'll see your true love and the life you could have, if things go the right way". I walked closer to the ball and gazed into it. At first I saw nothing but just as I was about to say something, an image appeared.

_I saw myself walking inside a palace. On the walls different animal trophies hung. On the floor animal rugs was scattered in neat places. The place was amazing and I wondered who lived there._

"_Percy" someone called. Her voice silky soft and something drew me to it, like a moth to a light. My body moved towards the stairs and easily climbed it. Different painting hung on the walls, all with a new girl. I didn't know any of the girls, yet some of them seemed familiar. Then at the end of the stairs hung a picture of a girl, who shocked me deeply. The girl as long silky black hair flowed down the side of her face. Her skin was a coppery-like color, her nose slightly upturned and her eyes as black as volcanic rocks. It was the girl who willingly went on a quest wo save her mistress, knowing that she would die. It was Zoë Nightshade. I instantly felt the guilt of her dying. I knew that she did it of her own will, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't deserve to die. My body in the image walked past the image spending less than a second there. It made its way towards a slightly open door. My body gently pushed the door open and looked inside what was a bedroom._

_On the bed, a girl in her twenties laid. Her long auburn hair sprayed across the bed. She turned her head and looked with her beautiful silver eyes. She smiled when she saw me. In a soft, caring and loving voice, she said "Percy, my love"._

The image ended and I fell to my knees. Something within my heart ached. I had a feeling I knew why, yet I dared not mention it, as it was something impossible.

"Now you know, she is your true love, something that goes beyond my powers to control," she said seriously.

"Do you love her?" She said in a stern voice as if she cared for the girl. "Don't lie, tell me the truth," she continued.

I stood shocked by what I had just seen and from what Aphrodite had just said. Yet something inside me clicked. A voice in my head whispered _that is why you held the sky for her, why you took the blow for her during the war with Gaea_. I couldn't argue back at the voice. Whenever I thought of her, my heart clenched tight and ached. The last 3 years she and I had been on good terms. She wasn't cold towards me, and I was allowed to visit the hunt and see my sweet little sister whenever I wanted, without being turned into a Jackalope or having the hunters shoot my ass full of arrows. We had often talked when I had spent time with my sister, training her water powers and her earthshaker powers.

I immediately knew the answer to Aphrodite's question.

"Yes, I love her," I said, looking her in the eyes calmly. She just smiled as she said "Good, I'll root for you" shocking me as she had been after me for quite a while, and now she wanted me to hook up with Artemis, THE Goddess most known for her hate of men.

Before I could say anything she flashed me to my mother's palace.

**Please leave a review it means a lot. Until the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Guys and Gals, here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me, that you like it, so without further ado let's begin the story.**

*** 1 month later ***

Percy POV

It's been a month since I realized what my heart wanted. I had spent the time with my mother training and still have another month to complete her rigorous training. If someone had told me 5 years ago that Hestia could push a person so much harder and further than anyone, I would have been skeptical. However, the past month has been tough. It's been so much fun, just spending time with her and learning how to control my fire powers.

We started early in the morning. She sparred with me while telling me what to do. I had also begun thinking why didn't she just fight in the last war. She was far better than my father or any of the other Gods. But then again, I might be exaggerating a little. It's true she is a better fighter and far stronger than the big three.

In the evening, after we were done training, we sat around her fire pit, in her backyard. We grilled some food and talked about anything.

Again today, we were sitting in the backyard grilling some pig. She had made salad and pretty much everything else you could want. We sat and gazed into the sunset. It was a pretty evening, yet once again, my thoughts had wandered to the silver orbs that haunted my mind.

"Thinking about someone?" My mother asked teasingly, yet also knowingly. I could tell she knew something, but not what. I decided to just tell the truth; after all, I couldn't very well lie to her, mostly because she knew if I did.

"Yeah, well, it's just something Aphrodite showed me before I came to your palace," I said, trying to bait her into telling what she knew.

"I see. You looked into her Orb of love, didn't you?" She asked as she checked the pig. "You can tell me, you know I'm on your side right?" She continued as she faced me again. Her eyes betrayed her as I could easily tell that she knew everything.

"You already know who it is, don't you?" I asked her already knowing the answer to my question.

"Why yes, of course. You seem to have a habit of talking in your sleep," she said as she served a plate of food to me.

"Then, why ask me?" I asked as I took the plate and began tasting the most delicious food you could ever imagine. Not because of what it was, but because of who it was made. You could taste the love that was put into making this.

"Because you're my son, and I'll always root for your love life, even if it seems impossible," she said as she winked at me.

"But maybe it's not all that impossible," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. I chocked on the food at what she said, but she quickly dismissed it.

By the time we were done, eating it was already night. The moon shone beautifully in the sky. Even the Huntress seemed to glow brighter. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and I decided I would head to bed.

"I'm gonna head for bed, Goodnight mom," I said as I kissed her on her cheek. "Goodnight my son," she said as she kissed my cheek.

I for once fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had the worst dream ever.

_The air smelled of fire. The night was glowing in an orange color. Painted by the fires all over camp. Screams were heard, swords clinging and battle roars filled the field._

_I watched my cousin Nico in his orange camp half-blood T-shirt fighting against someone in a purple T-shirt. "Why are you attacking us?" He yelled as his Stygian iron sword clashed with the other person's imperial gold sword. "I thought we made peace after the war?" He yelled again. This time the other person had decided to talk. "No, we were simply waiting for our chance to strike against you. Since you lost your guardsman, the son of Neptune, we knew we could win. As long as he isn't here to rally you, your camp is nothing, " he screamed as she raised his sword in an overhand strike._

_I saw the eyes of the person. They were dull and glazed as if something or someone was controlling him. I watched as the golden sword pierced my cousin's stomach._

I sat up screaming for Nico and was quickly engulfed, in a warm hug by my mother. She whispered soothing words and told it was just a dream. However, we both knew it wasn't just a dream.

**Hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know and don't worry Percy will soon get his domains maybe in the next chapter, but only if you're lucky :P until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Guys and Gals, here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

Percy POV

I sat in my mom's living room, or at least one of them. Her palace was excessively big. However, I had told her everything about my dream.

"I may know someone who might know something, but she's too dangerous," my mom told me. I could feel her eyes on me, but I kept looking at the table.

"I have to go, they could be in danger," I began, "though they slowly cut me out, it was still my home once," I turned my head and looked my mother in the eyes. Determination filled my body and I knew that no matter how dangerous this girl could be I had to find her. If she knew anything, then it was well worth the risks.

"All right, I guess I can't say anything to stop you from going," her warm red eyes looked at me sadly yet still proudly. "She's your older sister, her name is Lamia," my mother said the name quietly.

"My sister?" I asked incredulously. I had never heard my father talk about her before.

"Yes, but she turned into a monster, which is the reason your father never told you about her," she began. As she continued, a flame materialized and showed me Lamia.

"She began devouring children because her own was killed by some of the Gods. She was also the one who cursed the demigods so that monsters can smell them" my mom finished and the flame vanished.

"Then I better get ready for it," I said as I stood up.

"Wait, we should let the others know about this first," she said as she grabbed hold of me and flashed us to the council room. Apparently, she had issued a meeting while flashing as most of the Gods flashed in mere seconds after us.

When all were gathered, Zeus looked at Hestia.

"Why have you called for a meeting sister?" He asked her passively.

I told them everything from my dream as well as what I discussed with my mom.

"You want to find Lamia?" My father asked, shocked.

"Yes, if she knows anything, then I have to take that risk. Maybe she has even changed in all these years," I said, as I looked my father in the eyes.

My father began laughing, "Only you would think that," he said "Very well, if not maybe you can change her?" He finished.

"Do you know where to begin?" Artemis chirped in.

I looked at her dumfounded "Nope, never thought that far," I laughed out.

She facepalmed, which surprised me, as I had never expected her to do something like that.

"Last I heard of her, she was somewhere in the Tonto National Forest," Artemis said with a smile.

"Thank you lady Artemis" I said, bowing my head slightly.

Before I could flash to the forest three older women flashed in. They stood in the middle before Zeus.

As I looked closer, I realized they were the fates.

"Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos what a surprise" Zeus said as they appeared.

"Hello Lord Zeus, we bring news about the newest Gods Perseus Jackson," they said an immediately looked at me with their hollow eye sockets, except for one. Their one eye looked at me, studied me as if I was a lab experiment.

"However, she interferes with our readings so we only know a little" they began.

Before anyone could ask who she was, they continued, "We know that you are the God of Heroes and that the camps are yours. They belong to you"

"Who is she?" I asked happy to know that I was the God of Heroes and that I could probably interfere with them more than the others could.

"I'm afraid that would be me," a voice said. It immediately became dark as if all the light in the world had disappeared.

When the light came back, there was a beautiful woman in front of me.

She had long silky black hair that flowed down her back. Her face showed a beauty far from what Aphrodite could ever achieve. Her eyes looked like a night sky full with stars; some of them even seemed to twinkle.

"Who are you?" I stuttered out. All the Gods seemed to know, but they were too shocked, to even move.

"Have you truly never heard of me?" She asked, a playful smile tickling her face. I was about to say something to her when she said, "No, I watched you all your life my dear Perseus. You are very special, more than you think," she stepped closer to me.

She reached out and cupped my face in her hands "You are so special, my young hero" and then she shocked the entire council.

She leaned forward until our lips touched. The moment they did, I felt a power enter me. It filled me and then my mind wandered to the fact that her lips felt so soft. She tasted like heaven, I sounds cheeky I know. My eyes were wide the whole time as I was too shocked. After what seemed like an eternity, she released me and looked at Artemis with a teasing smile. I didn't understand what that was about.

"Perseus Jackson you have been chosen," she said still looking at Artemis.

"Chosen for what?" I asked, anxious to know that was about to happen.

"You have been chosen to become my husband," she calmly stated. She watched Artemis's reaction before she turned to me again. She smiled and I felt myself drawn to it.

"I am Chaos, the one you created everything," she said. My eyes became even wider, if that was even possible. It felt as if they would pop out. She laughed a sweet laugh before she continued, "But before you can become my husband, you need to be stronger and fight the fate for both camps" her face turned serious. Her hand had reached up and cupped my face again, she gently stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Seek out your sister Lamia, turn her to your side, and make her an ally. You'll need her more than you'll ever know," she said and softly kissed me again.

"And what if he doesn't want to marry you?" Someone asked. It took me a while to realize that it was Artemis, who had said it, it puzzled me a bit.

"Oh, he will, but what does it mean to you? After all, you hate men, and swore of their company, or am I wrong?" Chaos said, smirking as she once again kissed me, this time harder and pulled me closer to hug me while she did so. During the kiss, her eyes looked at Artemis teasingly.

Artemis stood with her mouth open before she collected herself and said, "True, but Perseus is a friend and he deserves to find happiness by himself, not be forced into something he doesn't want," she said.

Chaos began laughing "oh dear Artemis, you do realize I know some of the future right? I know that he and I will become husband and wife and be happy," she said, looking at Artemis as if she had just won a competition.

"Alas, I need to go now, my precious love. However, I'll watch over you and when my gift finally matures, you'll become stronger than ever before," she smiled as she softly kissed me again and vanished again.

I just stood there not sure what had just happened. I felt drawn to her, and I felt less sure of what I saw in Aphrodite's palace was true.

I had no idea how crazy my love life was just about to become, or how dangerous.

**Hope you liked it, thought I'd spice up the Pertamis part by adding another love interest so depending on what you want he might end up with someone like Chaos or maybe someone else? Either way until the next time, cya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Guys and Gals hope you liked the previous chapter, seems like some wants Pertamis and some wants ChaosXPercy so I'm gonna play around a bit more and we'll see where the story leads. So, before I bore you to death, with my not so exciting speech thing, here is another chapter, hope you like it.**

Chaos POV

I appeared back in my castle giggling. I softly traced my lips as I could still feel his lips on mine. He was chosen, to be my husband, something I had known for centuries. When Zeus, Poseidon and Hades battled their father Kronos, I had a dream. In that dream, I saw myself more happy than I had ever been. I saw myself smiling and acting like a young girl in love. The dream had shifted and showed me his face and I heard myself call out his name "Percy Jackson, my love".

I smiled to myself as I reminisced the dream. I decided that I would give him a couple more gifts then what I had already given him. I knew that the Fates were still present at the council. I created a palace for my love. A palace worthy of him. I placed, a letter on the table for him to read as well as leaving him with a new pet. I knew that he had Ms. O'Leary, however; lately she has been helping the son of Hades with his jobs.

_My dear Fates, please do pass on a message to Percy. Tell him that I have created a palace for him as well as another gift inside the palace._

I used my powers and pushed the thrones on the male side so that I could have Percy sit by his father's side.

Percy POV

I stood in the throne room embarrassed. Minutes ago, the most powerful being in existence had just appeared and kissed me. If that wasn't enough, she also told us that I was chosen to be her husband.

A laughter brought me back from my thoughts. I looked towards the person who was now laughing hysterically.

Apollo laughed harder than I had ever seen anyone do, he slapped his thigh as tears rolled from his eyes. Finally, Artemis said "You think this is funny?" Almost sounding mad. As I looked at her, her eyes seemed to be glistering as if she was on the verge to cry. I quickly dismissed it. She would never cry over me, even if she was supposed to be my true love.

"Percy, Lady Chaos told us to deliver a message; She has created a palace here on Olympus and that there appears to be something else inside the palace for you as well," the fates said and then vanished. As they vanished all the thrones on the male side of the council moved.

Then on my father's side, a new throne materialized. The throne was beautiful. It was made of a big block of sapphire. On the sides, it displayed all my quests, my achievements.

On the sides of the front of the throne, was my four best friends. One side had Thalia above Nico and the other side was Grover above Tyson.

I was speechless and it seemed that many of the other Gods too, seemed impressed by the beauty of the throne. As I glanced upwards, I noticed that the top of the throne showed the night sky. Stars glittered and moved. Then it changed and displayed my favorite constellation. The Huntress. A tear escaped my eye and I heard Artemis gasp when she noticed. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears flowed freely as she remembered her best friend.

"Artemis I bring you a gift of war, I will not give up easily" Chaos's voice sounded out of nowhere. Then we all heard the sound of someone landing on the ground.

From what I could see, I guessed it was a girl. Artemis approached her and when she was close enough to see who, the girl was she looked up at her brother.

Apollo quickly rushed to her side. When he saw who it was, he said, "that's impossible. She can't be here" quietly.

I walked ever closer as something about her long black hair and coppery skin sparked my mind. Then I saw the face. It was impossible, how could she be here I had seen her die. On the floor lay the old Lieutenant of the hunters. Zoë Nightshade.

Apollo and Artemis worked their magic on her, and she finally opened her eyes.

"Where am I? Artemis is that you?" She said as she looked at Artemis. Artemis engulfed her in a tight hug.

When she finally let go she asked Zoë "How can you be here?" As she looked at her. She turned to look at me.

"Someone who said that she was his wife," she said as she pointed at me. I facepalmed and we quickly told her everything.

*** 1 hour later ***

We had just finished discussing what we would do regarding my dream. I would seek out my sister Lamia and turn her to our side. However, first I had to see my palace and visit the camps to see how they were doing, since they were now my responsibility.

Apollo and Hermes accompanied me as we walked towards my new palace. I had told Artemis that I would come by later to see my sister.

Finally, we arrived at my new palace. It took the wind right out of me. It was beautiful and big. The palace itself wasn't that big, but the ground was exactly what I could have wanted. A big field filled with obstacles for training as well as a barn for Blackjack and whatever friends he'd bring.

"Damn you are one lucky dude Percy, I mean not only is Chaos, who by the way is seriously hot, so into you, but she even made you a palace, damn I'm jealous," Apollo said as he clapped my shoulder. "Yeah, you better tap her or we might do it first," Hermes joked. Seriously, why did it have to be me?

The palace was outstanding. We entered and it was even more amazing. One room had a pool table while the living room had a big TV screen at a resolution far ahead of what mortals or Hephaestus could produce.

As I walked into my kitchen I noticed the letter on the table.

I read it.

_My dear love_

_I hope you find the palace to your liking. Let this be proof that we belong together because only I know what you truly want. I thought you might need a new friend on your upcoming travels and thought maybe they should be you sacred animals? I'll pop by sometime and we can really enjoy our company alone. _

At the bottom as a red outline of her lips, as I assumed she had kissed the end of the letter.

As I put the letter down again a pitch-black lion stood in front of me. Its eyes were as blue as the sapphire my throne was made of.

It pounced and I readied myself to defense. However, it easily knocked me over and as I was expecting it to attack me, it licked my face. I realized that this was the animal, which Chaos had told about in the letter.

I played with her for a while and named her Rose.

3rd person POV

Ever since their former leader Percy Jackson disappeared Nico had to step up as the leader. However, the Son of Ares didn't like that idea, and so it led to a fight which Nico easily won.

He couldn't believe what the camp had done to him. How they had just abandoned him like a broken toy.

Though Nico was angry, he couldn't be more excited as a new God was to be the director. Chiron had told him that they had found someone to replace him.

All campers gathered at the amphitheater waiting to see who the new God was. Nico looked towards Annabeth and her boyfriend and he couldn't understand why she would leave Percy for him.

"Campers settle down," Chiron pounded his hoof and the campers quieted down.

In a flash of flames the new director of the camp was. Nico, nearly choked as he saw who it was.

Almost every older camper gasped as they, saw their former leader, the son of Poseidon.

"I am Percy Jackson, God of Heroes, the son of Poseidon and the son of Hestia. I am your new director," he said, his usual smirk back on his face, just the way Nico remembered.

Annabeth's eyes seemed to waver for a moment as if she was now reconsidering if she had made the right choice all those years ago.

"I can't stay as I have a date with my dear little sister, so while I'm gone Chiron will be in full command and is allowed to do what is necessary," Percy said before he flashed himself away.

**Hope you liked it, I know there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but I had to do some of these mundane stories which only lead to the next. Maybe there will be some Pertamis in the next chapter or maybe Chaos will butt in, you never know. Until the next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers. I hope you like the story so far and that you'll like this new chapter so let's get to the story.**

Serena's POV (Percy's sister from chapter 3)

It's been a while since I've seen my older brother Percy. My lady had often told me stories of his heroic adventures. How he willingly held the sky for her, so that she could defeat the Titan Atlas. He had often visited, as he said "bond" with me and teach me some of the cool things we could do as children of the Earthshaker.

I had gotten better at controlling my powers, but he hadn't visited for quite some time now. Whenever I asked Artemis, she simply said that he was training. I spent the time practicing my hunting ability, which wasn't quite as good as the others. Fortunately, Thalia agreed to train me. I knew she and Percy had a sibling like relationship. She had quickly included me in that relationship and we spent most of our time together, though we didn't fight as much as Percy and she did. However, I knew that Percy would visit today as Lady Artemis had appeared with a new girl, who was introduced to the newcomers, as the former Lieutenant of the hunt. Why she was alive wasn't exactly discussed. Just after Artemis wanted me in her tent to speak. She told me that the reason why Zoë was alive was because of, a girl claiming to be Percy's wife. To say I was shocked would be quite the understatement. The earth, in which the camp laid, rumbled softly and it grew slowly more and more powerful. I took all the girls in Artemis's tent, which included Artemis, Thalia and Zoë, to calm me down. Thalia and I had quickly agreed to interrogate Percy when he showed up.

And when you speak of the devil.

3rd Person POV

There was a flash of fire in the middle of the camp. Out of the fire leaped a pure black lioness. She bared her fangs and then turned her head back towards the fire as if waiting for something.

Soon enough, another figure walked out of the fire. This was, however, not an animal. This was a God, though none of Artemis's hunters knew that.

"Percy!" A stern voice said. It sounded just like the ocean before the storm hit it. The girl with long black hair and piercing green eyes ran towards Percy and quickly had him pinned on the ground with her on top.

"Haha, it's good to see you again, little sister," he laughed with the same smirk he always had. The girl had gotten so used to it that she liked it and felt rather safe when he showed it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said back in a loud voice. The other hunters, who had gotten used to seeing Percy when he came to visit his sister, all stopped in their tracks and turned towards him.

"Um…..Exactly what didn't I tell you?" A confused Percy asked back. He of course knew that he hadn't yet told her that he had become a God, but that was one of the reasons he was here.

"That you're married!" She said her voice a mix of both happiness and rage.

Percy simply showed a confused look. "I'm married? To whom?" He said back, dreading what Artemis had told her.

"What so you're saying that Artemis are lying?" Another voice said. Percy recognized that voice as he always did. It was one of his best friends, Thalia.

"No, I'm not saying that, but I'm not married, not yet at least," Percy answered back as he turned his head and looked, upside down, at Thalia.

"So you weren't all lovey-dovey with a beautiful lady during the meeting?" His sister asked in a sly voice.

"Oh Hades, why do you know that?" Percy asked back, as what he had just feared, proved to be true. Artemis had told them what happened at the meeting, including his little session with Chaos.

The two girls laughed harder as they looked at his face. "Seriously, it's not like that" Percy tried to defend himself, it seemed even his lion had begun laughing.

"Well, as long as you tell me when I'll be an aunt then it's fine," Serena jokingly said, though Percy didn't catch the joke. "Um, don't I have a say in this? No one asked if I wanted to get married" Percy said desperately.

"So you're saying you don't want to marry me?" Another voice said in a sad tone, yet still teasingly.

Chaos looked at Percy, awaiting an answer. However, Percy had become speechless.

She walked ever closer, to a now standing Percy. Serena had gotten of him and helped him up when she had appeared.

When she was inched from Percy, she put her hand on his chin. It sent a chill down his spine, however, it was a good chill. Percy could feel her soft skin as she caressed his face. She traced his lips with her finger. She brought her own lips closer to Percy, and when he finally realized it, was all too late. Her lips smashed upon his lips. Her tongue parting his lips. He noticed that his body was paralyzed, he couldn't move even if he wanted. A small voice inside is head said _Do you really want this to stop?_

Chaos never stopped kissing Percy, she put her arms around his neck and pushed him closer. The kiss seemed to last forever. The hunters were amazed at the beauty of this girl, who had simply walked up and kissed Percy.

Finally Chaos pulled from the kiss, "So do you still not want to marry me?" She asked. Percy was long gone in the bliss.

"Fufu" Chaos laughed as she turned her head and looked at Artemis, who stood shocked outside her tent.

Chaos then blinked at her, jerking Artemis out of her shock,

"What the Hades is going on here?" She yelled mostly at Chaos. Although she did know what was going on, she didn't want to admit it.

Artemis POV

_Why won't you just realize you want to do that with him? _A voice said inside my head.

_Like Hades I will, I am a maiden Goddess I will not fall for a man._ I argued back.

_You already have, look!_ The voice said back to me and I was shown a vision.

_This is what you truly feel in your heart. _The voice said as the image blurred and changed until I could finally see what it was.

_I was in my camp, but something seemed different. I didn't move, but the image did, like one of those human movies. The image showed Thalia commanding the hunters, which confused me because I usually did that. _

_Then the image moved towards my tent and I could hear the sounds of people sleeping. Dread filled my bones as I could hear more than one voice. The image moved past the slips which made out the door in the tent. Inside I saw myself cuddling with a man. However, it wasn't any man. No, this was the greatest of all men, the proof that my view didn't count for all men, well it did for all but him. Perseus Jackson was beside me, his arms around me holding me close. I saw how contend my face looked, how happy I was. As I watched Percy and I wake, we kissed long and hard. What shocked me the most was that it didn't repulse me. Quite the opposite, it stirred emotions inside me, I didn't know I had._

When I was once again back to reality, I saw that Chaos was blinking at me. Before anyone could react, everything turned dark. When I could finally see again, I was on a cliff with the ocean below and the stars and moon above. Then I heard someone land hard. I turned to look, and was surprised to see that it was Perseus.

"Perseus is this your doing?" I asked him already formulating another theory.

He rose and dusted the dirt from his back.

"No, she did," he said as he lifted his head and looked around. The moment I looked into his eyes, something within me clenched tight and ached.

_Kiss him you fool!_ The voice inside my head yelled at me. I stood for a moment until the voice in my head seemed to take control of my body.

I watched as my body moved by itself. It closed the gap between Percy and I. He was a head higher, my head turned to look up at him. He seemed shocked at my actions, but not more than I was.

Before he could say anything, my lips sealed his. The moment my lips hit his, the most amazing feeling washed over me. My body felt light and I could feel my heart beat faster than ever before.

After a while, I felt his hands around my waist pulling me closer. My arms shot around his neck and I deepened the kiss.

"_Well, aren't this much better, than to deny your feelings?"_ Her voice sounded in my head.

"_Yeah, and he's mine so back off sister!"_ I said back, as I felt much more daring than ever before.

"_Ho, are you really challenging me?"_ She said _"you are gonna lose so hard, but I might be willing to share him,"_ she laughed inside my head and then she was gone, leaving us to our moment.

Finally, we broke off the kiss. We held onto each other, my head resting on his chest.

"You have to get going soon, if you want to find Lamia," I said finally though I wanted this moment to last forever.

"I know, but we need to talk when I get back," he said back as he kissed me one last time before flashing away in flames.

I smiled and let out a small giggle at what had just happened.

I knew now what I truly felt and I wasn't going to lie. I had to tell my hunters the truth, fearing that they might leave me. However, I couldn't lie to them or myself.

I'm in love with Perseus Jackson.

**Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review and let me now. I hope the next chapter will be longer, as his quest for Lamia begins. So until the next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear readers, here is another chapter. I hope you'll like it and leave your reviews, it seems people want me to have a PercyxArtemisXChaos story so I'll try and see if I can make something like that happen, though you never know what or who might want to disrupt that triangle :P**

**Well, without further ado, let's begin the story shall we? **

**PS. I have never been to Tonto National Forest seeing as I'm living in Denmark, so the forest in the story will most likely not be like the real forest.**

Percy POV

I relunctancly flashed away from Artemis, to Tonto National Forest. I appeared in a small clearing, with a small lake. I saw the reflection of the moon on the surface of the lake. I kept thinking back on our first kiss. I brought my fingers to my lips as I thought back. She tasted like the forest. When I kissed her it was like I kissed the forest. I smile graced my face as I had kissed the man hating Goddess, my life couldn't get crazier than this.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

I began walking in one direction without knowing where to go. Something told me I had to go this way, North. Why I felt that, I had no idea. Nevertheless, I went that way, sometimes I wish I didn't. I had no idea what they were capable of.

Artemis POV

I decided I would tell the hunters in the morning. I dreaded that they would leave me, as I had done what I preached to my hunters to never do. I didn't want to lose them, they were my family and I loved them with all my heart. However, I wasn't sure I could choose between them or Percy. I had always looked upon the other Gods when they had children of their own. I always felt a pang of sadness that I didn't have any, yet there hadn't been any man I had deemed worthy of being with.

That all changed when I met Percy. That night, when Annabeth was kidnapped and I followed, I knew that this boy was different than others. Then he did what I had never expected, he held the sky so I could defeat Atlas and trick him under the sky again. He did that instead of fighting for himself, instead of taking the honor and glory of it, like any other would have.

I had flashed myself into our camp again and saw that most of my hunters had retired. Only three had stayed up, waiting for me I presumed. It was Thalia, Pheope and Percy's sister Serena, my most powerful hunters.

"My Lady," Thalia said as she saw me appear in the camp. "Anything of interest?" she asked a playful smile sprawled across her face. I began wondering if she knew something.

Serena and Phoepe looked curiously at me, noticing the way Thalia asked. I assumed they didn't know, like Thalia. "No, nothing of the sorts," I said back as I stared into her eyes, wanting to read her. "You three better get to bed too," I said as I headed for my tent.

Once I had gotten inside, I sat on my bed as Thalia entered. "My lady, do you have some time?" she asked the playful smile still gracing her face. As I looked at her I saw that she was really beautiful, she still had that rebellious streak over her, though she had toned it down a bit after joining the hunt.

"Sure, I always have time for you, my little sister," I said teasingly. It was still weird knowing that my lieutenant was my little sister, who were so much younger than me.

"Tell me the truth, what happened between you and Percy?" she asked, her smile gone as she looked at me seriously.

I was taken aback by this, though I had expected she would ask. I was about to say something when she said "I have seen the way you look at him, I know that you love him," she said this time with a loving smile.

I looked in shock at her, had it really been so obvious? "Yes, I love him, and we kissed just before he left," I said as I could feel my cheeks heat up. I was obviously blushing hard, something I had never done before, or at least I couldn't remember ever doing it.

Thalia smiled at me and then she hugged me, as she whispered in my ear. _"I'll support you all the way, even if you get together, I'll always stay by your side, this is our family, and Percy can be a part of it,"_.

I felt the tears flow down my cheeks. She stayed in my tent for a sleepover, as I had heard mortal girls often had. We slept very little and then it was morning.

As we sat at the dinner table about to eat breakfast, I decided it was time.

"Hunters, I have something to tell you," I said as I paused, waiting until I had their undivided attention.

When all the girls looked at me questiongly I began.

"Girls, I've…."

Percy POV

I had walked for what seemed like forever. It was already daytime and I kept walking north. I felt someone enter my mind before the voice said.

_Hello, my love_.

_Chaos is that you? _I asked back inside my head.

_Yes, silly, who else?_ She said back.

_I bring a gift, another weapon. I believe two swords would be right up your ally?_

Another sword? I had practiced duel wielding but that was against my mother and with swords that weren't made for me.

_Take out Riptide_ Chaos said. I pulled my pen out of my pocket.

_Now uncap it, she_ said again. I uncapped it and as always Riptide sprang to full size. The sword felt just right in my hand, it was the right size with the right weight to it.

_Now pull out the other sword from Riptide's shaft, she_ said, the latter part in a strange voice. I assumed she was laughing about something I didn't get.

I looked at the shaft and at first didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then it hit me, and I grabbed the end and pulled. The sword that came out was a replica of Riptide, however, only in its form, weight and size. The new sword was pitch-black with red edges. I could feel the power emanating from it.

_Good, this sword is more powerful and can kill mortals. However, to do so, their hearts must be evil so you can't kill innocents_ Chaos's voice rang inside my head, I barely heard it as I was lost in the beauty of the new sword.

_What is its name?_ I asked in my head to Chaos.

_Hmm, yes, what is its name indeed? Hmm, how about Maelstrom? It seems fitting I think_ Chaos laughed inside my head.

Maelstrom, it felt right. _Now get to use that sword, two girls need your help_ Chaos said as I heard their screams. I without thinking stormed off into their direction.

As I got to the clearing I saw two girls fighting a Chimera and a Hydra. They didn't seem to know how to kill a Hydra, as it already had well over twenty heads, not that I counted but there were a lot of heads.

"Hey!" I yelled, drawing the attention of the two monsters and the girls. The monsters turned towards me. I already had my swords out and put myself into a stance I had never before used. I assumed Chaos had given my body this knowledge. The Chimera ran towards me and the Hydra spewed poison towards either side of me.

I side stepped the Chimera as easy as hitting a wall. I didn't know where all this came from. My body just seemed to know what to do.

_Chaos you're not controlling me are you?_ I asked, hoping to get an answer, however, I had a feeling she wasn't.

_No, this is all you, my handsome love_ she said back seductively and I almost had to just stop and listen to her voice, however, my body snapped me out of it, before it ever began.

_Right need to focus_ I told myself.

The monsters seemed to move slower than I remembered they did. The Chimera should easily have moved faster than I did, yet I saw as it moved towards me that it ran no faster than I could.

I knew where it was going. I took my stance and readied myself to strike. As it came closer, and just before it was too late, I held out Maelstrom out and the Chimera were too far to stop it from hitting. It kept running even as the sword split the monster in half before it turned to dust, carried off in the wind.

I could feel the gaze of the girls as they watched me intently. The Hydra seemed to have second thoughts, but before it could run away I leapt at it. I closed the distance in less than a second. _Where does this strength come from? I mean I know I'm a God now, but still, this is far more than when I trained with my mother and father. _ I hoped Chaos would have clarified this but of course she didn't.

Before I attacked the Hydra, I used the powers I learned from my mother. The swords lit on fire. What shocked me the most was that the fire on Maelstrom wasn't orange but pure black fire. However, I didn't have time to wonder, so I crossed my swords and slashed outwards bringing the sword out of the x cross. The upper body of the Hydra fell off, the light in its eyes vanished and it turned to golden dust.

Then the strength left and I was left with the after effects. I was so tired I just fell down flat on my stomach. The girls quickly ran to my side.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked, and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired," I said between gasps for air.

I used the powers I learned from my mother, to summon lots of goblets filled with water. The girls had amazement as they saw the goblets appear out of thin air. The goblets began moving, shocking the girls as they moved towards me. Once they were above me, they spilled the water on me and I felt my strength return.

"Now, this is much better," I said after what felt like hundreds upon hundreds of goblets of water.

I used the powers and summoned a fireplace and some food for us.

"What's your names?" I asked as I looked at them, both were very pretty.

"My name is Megan, I'm a daughter of Hecate," she said. I looked at her and aw that she had long flaming red hair. Her eyes were purple and I could see the magic from her mother inside. Her skin was tanned like someone who spent a lot of time in the sun. She was pretty, however, I already had Artemis and then there was Chaos.

"I'm Faye," the other girl said. She had long blond hair and her eyes more electric blue than Thalia. I realized who her parent was. "I sadly don't know my parent," she said, looking a bit sad.

"You're a daughter of Zeus, I can tell by your eyes, I know your sister and I guess your brother as well, but tell me how old are you two?" I asked and I saw Faye's face light up as I told her, who her parent was and that she had siblings.

"We're 18, I'm gonna be 19 by next month," Megan said happily. "Wait, your 18, and you haven't been claimed?" I asked as I looked at Faye.

"No, Megan was claimed long ago before she found me, but ever since we have been together, I have never known my parent, until now," Faye said a bit embarrassed

"For the love of …. Oh right I'm, one of them now, well, I should have known they wouldn't keep honoring it, well Zeus I think you're gonna have some trouble with the Mrs." I said as I looked at the sky.

"Well, normally I would have brought you to Camp Half-blood or the hunt, but seeing as I'm on a quest to fin my older sister, which apparently seems to be very important I don't have the time," I began and the faces of the two girls dropped.

"So, I'm gonna have to bring you along, but know that it will be dangerous, and if I say to hide or run, you will do it, no question asked, understand?" I said as I looked at the girls. Their faces quickly lit up again as they agreed.

"Well then let's get some sleep then," I said as I used my powers and summoned two tents, one for me and one for them.

In the middle of the night I felt something beside me, however, since I was still half asleep I didn't bother with it. And of course she had to come and check up on me in the morning, my life is just great.

**So I hope you like the chapter, please review and let me know. If you want, you can design a character that will appear in my story in the following chapters, so leave it either in the review or in a message to me, so until the next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers, thanks for the reviews, they keep me going, so I hope you'll like this chapter so let's get started.**

3rd person POV

Somewhere in the dark Palace, in a world filled with nothing by darkness. Here every imaginable nightmare exists, They live in this dark world. This world is dying, only the heart of the chosen child, can fuel the life of this world. The palace belongs to the strongest and the worst, this place has to offer. He reigns as the king of this world. His eyes are nothing but darkness, they instill fear in the hearts of those that gaze upon them.

"I will have you my chosen one. I'll rip your world apart throw everything you know into the darkest pit and take everything you love until I've broken you and there is nothing left of you but an empty shell, then your heart filled with despair and sadness will fuel my world. I will reign supreme!" the king's voice bellowed to the empty throne room. His voice was raspy and dark.

"Bianca, come here," the king sounded once again, still his voice the same.

A small girl with dark hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. She had dark eyes, which once held a gleam of madness or genius, much like her father, however they were now dull and filled with despair. She knew that she would never leave this place, this was her nightmare.

Every night she always dreamt the same dream. Her brother in his black jacket, fighting another boy clad in a purple t-shirt. However, it always ends the same way, her brother killed by the boy, his eyes the same as her new master, her king.

"Y..yes master?" she stammered out, she was always afraid of him, she had been beaten among others until she submitted to his will. She bowed her head as she asked, not daring to look at him. She had learnt to never look upon him, he didn't like lowly slaves to look at him, besides her eyes frightened her more than anything had ever before. She knew she had a life before, however, she only remembered her brother, yet not his name. She remembered someone with sea green eyes, whom she might have liked, or maybe she didn't. She only remembered the eyes, and that it was important. Her master had long ago beaten those foolish memories out, and only a few had refused to leave.

"Make me some food, girl," he said without bothering to look at her, he kept his gaze over his world.

"Yes, at once master," she replied and hurried to the kitchen. There she told the cooks to make some food for the master.

While she waited for the food, she pulled out a small metal figurine. She didn't remember the name of the figurine but she knew it depicted her father, her brother had collected these toys, and he didn't have this one. She had found it somewhere and thought that he would like it. She didn't remember more, but the figurine was very important to her. She kept it a secret from her master, as he would otherwise take it from her, beat her again and destroy it.

She quickly hid it again, and took the food that was prepared and went to the master.

"I will crush you, just as the prophecy has foretold. You will fall to my strength Perseus Jackson," he laughed evilly.

The name sent a chill down Bianca's spine, her memories already putting a face to the name, it belonged to the sea green eyes, she remembered him as dread filled her heart.

Artemis POV

My hunters were surprisingly okay with the fact that I was in love. No one wanted to leave the hunt, which brought tears to my eyes. My hunters meant the world to me, so the fact that they all wanted to stay, warmed my heart.

Of course Thalia already knew, however, when Serena heard she was ecstatic to say the least.

"Will he join the hunt, as the first male?" Pheobe asked, almost sounding hopeful, which threw me off guard.

I looked at her with a blank expression "I…. I don't know," I said, looking away.

"We just kissed, I'm not sure if we decided to date yet, he, after all, had to begin his quest for his older sister," I said.

"I see, wait, I have an older sister?" Serena asked surprised, looking at me.

"Yeah, though she doesn't have the best reputation, her name is Lamia, she is one of the monsters who kills demi-gods," I said, looking sympathetic as she had just learned that she had a sister, then she was told that she was a monster.

However, her reply shocked me, because of how cheerful she sounded.

"Well, I'm sure Percy will change that," she said smiling a broad smile. She really cared and trusted her brother. She had way more faith in Percy than I would ever put in Apollo, but then again he didn't compare to Percy.

"Girls I'll check up on him before we move out, so pack up we have a hunt to begin," I said cheerfully. The girls began immediately and I knew I had about two hours, before they were done.

I flashed myself to where I assumed Percy would be. However, he wasn't there so I closed my eyes and extended my senses. Suddenly I felt him and headed that way, he wasn't far from where I had appeared.

I found two tents, which confused me. Was someone with him? I could feel that he was in the tent to the right, closest to the water.

As I opened the tent, I was met by a shocking sight. There lay, my Percy, with two girls. They were all sleeping. Both girls used one of his arms as their pillow, as their neck laid upon them.

The girls had cuddled close to Percy, closer than what I liked. In fact, I would rather have none of them here.

_It should be you instead of them_ a voice said in my head. _Damn right it should_, I said back.

I entered Percy's mind and asked _"so anything interesting you want to tell me?" _my voice sounded dangerous.

Percy kept sleeping as he answered. _"Well, I rescued two girls,"_ he didn't say more. _"I can see that. Is there a reason as to why you're sleeping with two girls, after you've just kissed me yesterday?"_ I asked.

At this Percy jerked awake. When he realized he couldn't get up completely, as his arms were busy. He looked to either side before he said in my head _"I swear on Styx. I didn't know they were here, they weren't when I fell asleep,"_.

He shook his arms until the girls woke up.

"Good morning, Percy," the red haired girl said, smiling up at him. I felt something dark within me, something I had never before felt. I knew she was trying to flirt with him, I could hear it in her voice. Percy gestured towards me, I had a very unpleasant expression on my face.

"Oh, hi," she said. After a couple of minutes they were all up and sat around the campfire, that I knew Percy had built. It wasn't done as well as my hunters, but I assumed he was still just learning his powers, that he got from Hestia.

He filled me in on everything that happened yesterday, after he appeared here.

"So girls, want to come with me and become a hunter?"I asked them, looking at each of them.

"No, I don't want to leave Percy alone," the redhead whined.

"Please Megan, I can't protect you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Percy said looking at Megan.

"But you can't do it alone," she complained.

"Megan, trust me when I say that Percy can take care of himself, besides, if he doesn't get home in one piece, he'll have to answer to me, regardless where his immortal soul is,"I said smiling deviously at Percy, who seemed, for just a moment, to be afraid.

After an hour of complaining the Megan and Faye finally agreed to come with me to the hunt. They hugged Percy goodbye. Before we left I walked up to Percy, looked sternly into his eyes.

"You better come home to me again, you hear?" I said before, I mashed my lips on his. My lips tingled and sent shockwaves through my body. I let them linger for just a moment, before I pulled away and turned to the girls grabbing hold of their shoulders. Then we flashed away.

Percy POV

Finally, I was alone, not that I minded the company, but I had a quest to do. I shock myself back into it after she had kissed me, and I had just stood there like a town idiot.

I walked north once again. I walked for what seemed like hours before I stumbled upon the mortal tourists. However, something wasn't right. There was a power not of mortals among them. I knew that something was among them, I just had to figure if they were good or evil. I blended with the group easily, as I had learned to just the mist. Once I had learned it, it was pretty cool.

I walked with them for a while until we came upon a pond, to which the tour guide stopped and told the tourists that it was break time.

I walked to the pond and stuck my legs in. The water was cool and felt so good against my legs. A girl sat beside me, however, I didn't pay much attention. Whatever I had felt, among the group seemed to be gone.

"It's nice here isn't it?" the girl asked. Her voice was soft and caring, almost trying to draw in the person it talked to.

"Yeah, it's nice, but I'm only here looking for someone," I said, not sure why. Somehow I felt I had to tell her the truth, in fact, it felt much like talking with my little sister, Serena.

"I know," as all she said as I turned my head and finally saw her face.

She was pretty, however, it was the eyes that caught me. They looked like mine, sea green, but more intense and prettier. She had long silky black hair, that flowed down her back, stopping halfway down her back. She looked like someone around the 25's, yet she was prettier than others.

"Y…you're…." I stammered out before she caught me off.

"Yes, I'm your big sister, Lamia" she smiled at me, and I felt nothing like I felt when facing a monster. I corrected myself, she wasn't a monster, she was my sister.

The mortals seemed to have moved on, as we stayed at the pond. I heard the nymphs splashing around, but my gaze never left my smiling sister.

We began talking about everything. As it turned dark, she said "No one has ever talked like this to me before. I like it," she said, gazing at the pond.

"I find that hard to understand, why wouldn't people talk to you?" I said, turning to look at the pond, where she looked.

"Because I'm a monster, I killed hundreds of your kind," she said, her voice filled with sadness and regret.

"That's not what I see, true you might have been like that long ago, but that's not who you are anymore. You're my sister and you deserve another chance, to make up for whatever happened before," I said, taking her hand in mine as I looked her in the eyes.

Tears began flowing from her eyes, her hand covered her mouth as she openly cried. She rested her head in the crook of my neck. I hold her tight against me as she cried. Sometime during the night we fell asleep. Lamia holding thightly unto me, as if she feared was would be gone when she woke up.

**Hope you like it, since I'm on summer vacation for almost 2 months before school begins again, I'll probably update a bit more frequently, depending on how much time I have later in my vacation. So until the next time, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hello guys and gals, here is another chapter. Since I'm going home to my parents for a while I don't know how often I'll get to update the story, however, I'll keep writing as much as I can and upload when I'm satisfied with the chapter. Also want to apologize for the late update,I had sadly fallen sick so it took a little longer. So I will make this a bit shorter than original, but it will mean that i can begin on the next and make it longer and get it up sooner. So without further ado, let's begin the story.**

Percy POV

I once again had the dream, however, this time it was different, from the one before. This time there were others. People I had watched die before my eyes.

Clad in black armor covering only his right shoulder and leaving the left, bare, stood the old cabin leader of Hephaestus, Beckendorf. However, he was different. His eyes were shining in an eerie black, his face contorted into madness. In his hand was a gray, almost black, hammer with spiked ends that were as sharp as any sword. At his side stood a female figure. She was clad in a black battle dress that clung to her forms. Her brown hair flowed down her face and grazed her shoulders. Her eyes, like Beckendorf was black, yet hers changed their shades, one moment they were as black as night, the next they were softer. It was the former cabin leader of Aphrodite, Silena Beauregard. Like her boyfriend, her face was contorted into madness. Their faces would send the worst serial killers directly to the asylum. Beckendorf had his right foot planted on a body bearing an orange shirt. Silena had one foot planted on a kid with a purple shirt. I recognized them both as Nico and Jason.

Behind them a shadow loomed, its eyes looking straight at me, even though it was just a dream, I knew whoever it was could see me.

It began laughing hysterically and it jolted me out of the dream. I was quickly engulfed by Lamia, who stroked my back, comforting me.

"I'm so sorry brother, I didn't know he would come after you" she cried out.

"Who is he? Please Lamia tell me," I said, pushing her out so I could look her in the eyes.

"I don't know, but he's so powerful, long ago I once saw into the future, much like the Oracle could, however, I saw him and ever since my powers of future sight have been gone. He took it from me and I don't even know why or how," she cried. I pulled her close this time it was me, who was comforting her.

It was still twilight, soon dawn would creep upon the skies. As we sat the shadows a couple of feet in front of us warped and changed. We stood up and I had immediately pulled my swords ready to strike if it was an enemy.

The shadows kept changing until they finally formed a woman. She had long black hair and her eyes were blue like a sapphire. She was pretty and the way she stood and looked, it was clear that she knew it, and how to use it to her advantage.

"You must be Perseus Jackson?" she said in a silky soft voice.

"Yeah, who are you?" I said still with my swords ready to attack should the need arise.

"My name is Xena, " she said, looking me in the eyes, never leaving them.

"Xena? Never heard of you, " I said wary of her, as she had yet to declare herself as either friend or foe.

"You wouldn't have, my mistress erased all evidence of me except my linage." She said walking a bit closer.

"I can see why she likes you so much, I can even see him in you" she said smiling.

"Him?" Lamia asked for the first time since Xena had appeared.

"My son, his great granddad all the way back to the times of ancient Greece. I sired a son, and his sons, sons, daughters and so forth all the way down to your mortal mother, Sally Jackson, you are of my blood, Perseus Jackson," she said cupping my face in her hand.

"My mistress gave you that sword," Xena said as she looked at my new sword Maelstrom, my gift from Chaos.

"You serve Lady Chaos?" Lamia asked, awe struck.

"Yes, she took me in when I realized what I had become, and wanted to change and become a better person." She said for a moment her smile vanished to be replaced by a sad expression, however she quickly smiled again.

"I'm Xena the warrior Princess, and I'm here to fetch you, so we can begin your training, for the coming war" she said her face turning serious.

"War? Does it have anything to do with my dreams?" I asked her, already knowing the answer to it.

"Yes, however the dreams were never supposed to happen, " she said simply.

"Percy, you will come with me, and you'll train in a place we call the Netherworld, together with me, after that some of the Primeordials will come and train you as well. You will be gone for 3 years, but to you it will be more like 10." She said as she told us everything.

I had to go with her, otherwise the shadow from my dreams would consume our world, for whatever reasons. I thought of Artemis, her beautiful smile, her sweet tasting lips popped into my mind and I felt my cheeks flush. The others didn't seem to notice. I thought of all the world, who would defend it if I didn't?

"Alright Xena, I accept." I said and summoned a piece of paper and wrote something down for Artemis.

"Lamia, I need you to go to Artemis with this paper, it's very important that she gets it, okay" I said hugging Lamia goodbye.

"I'll give it to her, I promise, " she said, smiling, small tears fell from her eyes.

*** 1 week later ***

3rd person POV

Lamia had been running almost since she left Percy and Xena. She had to get the message to Artemis. What was in the message she didn't know, she assumed it was sort of a love letter, and she didn't want to intrude upon them.

She knew that Percy like Artemis, she had also long ago, seen, what Percy saw in the orb of love that Aphrodite have in her Palace. She also knew that they were fated to be, yet from what she knew there were complications. She didn't know exactly what but from what she had heard, from Percy and Xena as well as rumors all over the country, Chaos had a part to play in it.

She knew she was close to her, she could feel the presence that the hunters always radiated, which is why she had always been able to avoid them. Apparently she was the only one who could.

She ran through some bushes and was now exactly where, she once never wanted to be, the heart of their camp.

The girls immediately turned on her, raising their bows, spears and other weapons to strike.

Lamia was gasping for air, but held up her arms, in a surrendering way.

"Artemis…. Need…. to….. see…. Artemis," Lamia gasped out between her heavy breathing.

"What do you want girl?" another girl had come forth. She didn't carry weapons, at least not drawn. She had long auburn hair, and she look to be in her early twenties.

"Has…. Message…. Percy," she gasped out, handing the paper to Artemis.

Artemis took the paper hungrily wanting any news of Percy. One week ago, he disappeared without a trace. No one knew where he was, and Artemis had been tracking him down ever since.

_My Dear Artemis when you read this I'm already gone._

_I truly didn't want to leave, but I have to. I can't say why, but I hope that you will trust me enough to know that I will come back for you. I hope that you'll take in Lamia as one of your hunters, and give her a home that she deserves._

_Until we meet again, my love._

_Percy_

As Artemis read that a fury began boiling inside her. _How dare he leave and not give a good reason, I swear to hades when I get my hands on him, I'll kill him bring him back and collar him so he can never get away again_ Artemis thought. However, she did trust him, she knew that he would return, she just hoped it would be soon.

"Lamia, do you know about the contents of this message?" Artemis asked Lamia, who had finally caught her breath again.

"No, my lady, I haven't read it. Percy just sent me here with that message, " she said, looking at the young woman.

"Hmm, well he wished for you to join the hunt, become a part of our family, so what do you say?" Artemis asked Lamia.

Lamia was frozen by the wish of her little brother. She began smiling as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Artemis said the chant and Lamia repeated it and became a part of the hunt.

During their dinner Serena sat beside Lamia and talked about everything. They were sisters and had a lot of catching up to do.

Artemis was in her tent calling for someone she'd rather not call.

Darkness overtook her tent and then the light came again. However, now she stood before her.

The creator, Lady Chaos, the woman who was after Percy and openly declared war against Artemis for his affections.

"Chaos" Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be like that Artemis, you called for me, so what can I do for you?" Chaos asked casually as she sat down on Artemis's bed.

"Where is he?" she simply asked, looking at Chaos.

"Hmm, where is who?" she said, smirking at Artemis.

"Where is Percy?" Artemis yelled.

"Now that's more like it." Chaos said with a smile before turning serious "he is training for the coming war. He has had dreams about a shadow, whom I sort of know about, he will come after Percy" Chaos said and explained everything to Artemis.

**So that's it for this chapter, I know it's kinda not exactly what I had hoped it would be, wanted it to be longer and better, however, I've been writing most of this when I was sick, however I promise I'll try and update more frequently with good chapters but this was kinda needed and next chapter will be a bit different and old friend will come, sorta, maybe if you're good. So please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys and gals hope you like the story so far. I hope I can stay more or less original, however, I read a lot of the other fanfictions and get inspired by some of them. So let us get to the next chapter, shall we. Just a heads up about Percy's training, there won't be a lot of information regarding this, however, I will shortly tell who will train him and how he has improved, now let us get to story for real this time.**

*** Half a year since last chapter ***

Nico POV

I couldn't believe that my best friend Percy Jackson was now the camp director of the two camps. He pretty much disappeared after the fight with Gaea. I was shocked when I learned that Annabeth had dumped him and for THAT son of Ares. I didn't particularly hate the Ares cabin, however, Grant that was a whole other story.

I assumed that was why he left. After Percy had disappeared, I left for Camp Jupitor. I had once liked Percy, however, I knew he didn't feel the same way, and over time I found someone else :P

I had spent a lot of my free time with Reyna. I knew she liked Percy and Jason, not sure which held her heart the most, but now it was definitely me. Reyna and I were now a couple, shocking many of our friends and pretty much the entire Roman legion. After all children of Pluto weren't exactly someone they wanted to associate too much with.

However, it seemed they had opened up to it. Jason had resumed his post as Preator along with Reyna. Piper didn't like that at first, but ever since Reyna and I got together she was very supportive of it. I believed she was afraid Jason would leave her for Reyna. I had learned a lot about Jason on the journey to the House of Hades. I have seen the way he looked at Piper, and it didn't take a child of Aphrodite to know that he was head over heels for her.

All of us six left of the seven was shocked when Percy disappeared. We asked the Gods if they knew, but none would tell. Though I saw a glint in Lady Hestia's eyes that told me she knew exactly where he was.

We occasionally sent word out, looking for him, however none had seen him.

Reyna sat in her office with her two guard dogs doing whatever a Praetor does. Once I had asked her about it, she started explaining enthusiastically all about it. To say I understood half of it would be an outright lie. Some were easy to understand yet some of it made no sense to me, so we left it at that. She hadn't seen me as she was engrossed in her task. Her dogs had seen me, however, I had signaled them to be silent, to which they did. They didn't obey me like with Reyna, however, they knew that we loved each other, so I could give them a few orders, like being quiet.

I snug up behind her before I hugged her. She jumped off the chair faster than Zeus's lightning bolt and had me pinned to the wall with her dagger at my throat. I grinned at her holding my hands up in surrender.

"Gods, Nico I could have killed you. Don't ever scare me like that again," she said as she stood down after realizing it was me.

"So I scared you, really, that's new," I grinned at her. Her cheeks turned red at my words. However, before she could retort I sealed her lips in a passionate kiss. At first she was surprised, but soon she melted into it. Her arms went around my neck as she deepened the kiss. We broke apart with our foreheads pressed together. I smiled like a madman.

"Why are you smiling?" Reyna asked also smiling.

"Because I scored the prettiest girl in the camp," I said holding her tight against me.

"Really and what do you think Jason will do to you when he hears you stole Piper from him?" Reyna jokingly said back.

I laughed and kissed her again.

We sat down in her chair with her on my lap, while she continued with her duties.

"Can you believe that Percy became a God, and the director of both camps?" Reyna suddenly asked.

"No, it's seems so surreal. I mean, sure he's the best choice, but still he has been gone for soe many years and then comes back as a God," I said as I stroked Reynas back.

Artemis POV

It's been half a year since Percy left to train with Chaos. Chaos had said that other beings would train him as well, however she wouldn't say who.

My hunters and I had also been training. I had decided that we would hunt monsters, gradually making it more difficult. We had become quite stronger than before.

I missed Percy and couldn't wait for him to get back. I had a picture of him in my tent, I always looked at it and let a tear fall before I slept. I just wanted him to come and hold me in his arms again. Since I told the hunters about it, they had been very supportive. They themselves didn't want to have anything to do with boys, but wanted me to be happy. They even said they wanted him to be a part of the hunt.

Lamia had joined the hunt, since that was her brothers wish. However, now she felt home. The girls had quickly taken her in and made her a part of the family. Even after she told them who she really was she was still accepted by them. I was proud of my hunters, like a mother of her children.

I had given my hunters the day off. We were in a forest near a pond what we could bathe in. In the evening Lamia and Serena heated the water and made a hotspring out of it, so we could all enjoy the water. We all sat and talked about everything.

"My lady, when did you fall for my brother?" Serena asked though she already knew. She really like the story of when Percy saved me.

I told them about how Percy took the sky from me during the fight with Atlas, then about how he knocked me out of a deadly blow from one of the Giants.

"I hope he get's back to you soon, Sister" Serena said as I finished my story. She had emphasized sister to let me know that she meant sister as in sister in law.

I blushed at that, since I hadn't thought of that.

The other girls voiced their agreement to what Serena said. I hoped he would accept my offer of joining the Hunt as the first male.

Heck, when I told Apollo about my feelings we went bananas. He wasn't mad, he was happy. He said he had always wanted me to find happiness and he was sure that Percy was the only male in the world that wouldn't hurt me. It felt good to know that my brother was okay with it, not that I mattered whether or not he was, however, he was still my brother, though a very annoying brother.

I smiled at my hunters and we quickly changed the subject.

Just before we got out Lamia asked the question I hadn't wondered about myself.

"My lady, do you want kids with Percy?" she looked at me curiously.

When she said that I cough as I got bad air in.

"Wh..What?" I stammered out.

"Do you want to have kids with my baby brother?" Lamia asked again. She looked at me seriously.

I pondered the question. I had never thought about having kids since I had my hunters.

"I don't know, maybe sometime in the future," I said uncertainly.

Lamia simply nodded, she seemed to be okay with my answer.

That night in bed, I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing myself and Percy along with a small child that was our child. Even my dreams showed us and our baby girl. However, as I dreamt this I kinda wanted to have a child of my own, with Percy.

Percy POV

Only half a year had passed, in the normal realm, since I left. However, in the Netherworld, it was different. Here, a year and a half had already passed. My time training with Hestia seemed like childsplay compared to what I did here.

Xena was the best fighter I had ever fought against. She didn't hold back even while training me.

Ouranos had come and trained me as well. He didn't like any of the three powers, meaning the Olympians, the Titans or the Giants. He didn't like all this violence and wanted to avoid it as much as possible. He had joined in and alliance with Chaos which is why he was training me. Chaos had given me wings, to which Ouranos had blessed me, giving me full control over flying with my wings and a small ability to use wind.

However, Xena told me his training was the easiest of all I had to endure.

Five other beings would train me. Chaos would train me last since she was strongest, and I needed to be almost ready before her. The other four in order are Moros, Hemera, Nyx, Chronos the protogenos and not the Titan.

I longed for Artemis, but I knew that I had to do this training before I could see her again.

However, having Chaos, who by the way is just as pretty as Artemis, cling to me whenever I don't train, trying to make me fall for her, is quite the challenge. I knew that I did feel something towards her, but I wasn't sure whether it was love like with Artemis or just friendly love.

**I hope you like this chapter I'm thinking of having the war start next chapter, but I might do a Chaos and Percy filler story if you want that, sorta like a story that might explore some love between them? Let me know what you'd like, and please do leave a review of what you think of the chapter and the story.**


End file.
